


Free To Be You And Me

by lesadhoe (orphan_account)



Series: Hamilton Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is smol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Fighting, Fluff, I don't know how to tag this tbh, Light Angst, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Thomas Has Anger Issues, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lesadhoe
Summary: Request made by @veritytyleruniverse:Hey, so about the prompts, how about jamilton where they are dating but because they insult each other so much, everyone thinks they hate each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, lil beans! I got this prompt on Tumblr a while ago, and I decided to post it here! Enjoy! <3

There was a routine. Alexander Hamilton would always arrive before seven in the morning with tired eyes, plodding heavily his feet across the lobby. He would stop for a coffee in a shitty cafe and he would bring the hot berbage to the office, still warm and humming in his hands. His briefcase hanging from his shoulder, and his clothes clean but a little wrinkled in some spots.

He would greet the receptionist with a smile and head to the elevators. He would go up to his floor and enter his office. Then, five minutes later, Thomas Jefferson would come out from the elevator and smirk at him from his office door. The southern would occupy his place in the office across Hamilton’s, and then they both would start to work.

Along the day they would snap or fight each other. Jefferson denying his approval of Hamilton’s plans, Hamilton yelling at him to ‘sign the fucking paper’. They would fight over how coffee should be prepared like: Jefferson says with milk and sugar, Hamilton says ‘as black as my soul’. They would fight over anything they could.

And then, there were the meetings.

For anyone with the honor of being in the meetings, the fights Jefferson and Hamilton have along the day are nothing. Nothing, compared to the disastrous fights that usually took place in the meetings.

So yeah. That’s the way today started. Everything was fine. Or so it seemed.

There is not a fight over coffee this morning. Not a witty retort from neither of them. It was a little weird for their coworkers, who noticed the strange behaviour.

But what they didn’t notice, were the little smiles exchanged between the two man. How Jefferson’s hand lingered a little longer than usual when taking the coffee pot from Hamilton’s hands. How they walked around each other, like a practiced routine.

Yeah, they didn’t notice.

But then at nine forty-five they both get called for an emergency meeting. Hamilton immediately gathers his things, which he would use in the meeting, and by ten o'clock he is seated in his place along the meeting table.

It was strange to have this kind of meetings, usually they were called in advance. But as the meeting room starts filling up with every Head of Department, he gets an uneasy feeling in his gut. Jefferson is the last one entering the room, and that makes Alexander nervous. Washington hadn’t showed up yet, so every man and woman in the room are expecting for him.

When George Washington enters the room, everyone straightens up in their seats, waiting for the man’s instructions.

The meeting starts just like any other. They cover a lot of issues that had been putting the corporation on the floor, since the corporation next door started blooming. At some point, Washington addresses their debt, and Hamilton quickly intervenes with his debt plan.

As the immigrant starts introducing his plan, he hears a little snicker from Jefferson’s seat. The southern seems like he’s trying not to laugh, but his eyes give away what’s happening. Alexander turns angrily at him.

“What’s so funny?,” Hamilton stops his explanation to address Jefferson’s behaviour.

“Your debt plan,” Jefferson laughs. Fucking laughs. “Hamilton, that shit is so full of flaws that it seems like you made it half asleep!”

Alexander bites his cheek. Well, if you hadn’t took my coffee away last night.

“George,” Jefferson turns his smirk to Washington, who is frowning at him, “let’s continue with, uh, more important issues.”

“You fucking asshole!” Alexander is beyond angry at this point, so he explodes in matter of seconds. Unable to stop himself, he steps on the long meeting table and walks over everyone’s papers just to get to the other side where Jefferson is seating with a smug smile in his face. Hamilton feels his blood boiling inside his small body, and his face is a bright hue of red as he looks down at Jefferson. “I’ve been working on this for months! I know what I’m doing!”

“Hamilton, babe,” Jefferson starts with a mocking tone in his voice, earning winces from several co-workers, “you think you know what you’re doing. But I’m who really knows.”

Beside Jefferson, Madison sighs and rolls his eyes, already expecting the fight that is building up in the meeting room. The tension is palpable and every person is preparing themselves for the fight that is surely gonna take over the real purpose of this meeting. Washington himself, doesn’t try to stop the mans. And waits for them to finish.

“Months Thomas, months! And that’s your only defence against this –this…ugh!” Hamilton looks down at Jefferson, trying hard not to punch him in the face just to erase that smirk. The stammer gets everyone’s attention, distracting them from the fact that Hamilton just called the Virginian by his first name.

“Wow, Hamilton at loss of words?” A voice starts behind them both. Charles Lee. Fan-fucking-tastic. “I don’t know what’s funnier: that he just stammered or that he has to stand over the table just to reach Jefferson’s height.”

_Oh, shit’s about to go down._

“You don’t have permission to insult him”, snarls the virginian, his hands turning into fists.

“Like you do all the time?” Lee laughs, rising an eyebrow at Jefferson.

Jefferson is the first to stand, suddenly turning in a ball of rage. “You fucking bastard!”

Charles stands up too, ready to attack again. “Bastard? Like your boyfriend?”

Hamilton tenses up at the word and looks at Jefferson, who tenses too. Hamilton grabs the man by the arm, but Jefferson pulls his arm away. Ready to attack. But before he can do anything, Hamilton is in front of him, covering his view. Everyone around them is ready to hear Jefferson’s, or even Hamilton’s come back, but they are surprised when the immigrant, instead of insulting Lee, just sighs and gets off the table. Thomas is still a ball of anger behind him, and Charles is wearing an annoying smirk on his face.

Washington is in his place, stunned that the fight ended so early for the first time ever. But the poor man is proved wrong when Lee doesn’t get Hamilton’s hint, and continues with his ranting about everything that is wrong with Hamilton’s plan and how Jefferson’s style is hideous.

“Shut your fucking mouth, Lee!” Jefferson roars, his knuckles turning white because of how tightly he holds onto the table. “You don’t have the right to talk about Alexander like that!”

“Oh, but you do?” Lee laughs loudly, he even bends over with his hands on his stomach. “You do have the right to talk to him like that, huh?!”

Hamilton gapes at Jefferson, who takes Lee by the lapels of his shirt and punches him in the face. Washington quickly stands, and tries to stop the fight, but Jefferson is incontrolable. Lee just takes the punches, his nose already bleeding. Jefferson let’s go of the man, satisfied with the results, but not expecting him to push him back and return the punches.

Hamilton tries to pull them apart, just like many of his co-workers. He successfully drags Jefferson with him, not without being injured in his attempt to stop him. Jefferson’s anger is radiating in waves from his body, and thank god the the man turns to see Hamilton right then, because he is the only one who notices Alexander’s bleeding nose.

He quickly stands up, and picks Hamilton up in his arms bridal style, heading to the bathroom. Once inside, he places the sample immigrant on the sink carefully.

“Are you okay, Alex?” Jefferson asks, as he takes pieces of toilet paper. He wets a piece, and starts cleaning Hamilton’s nose, which thankfully stopped bleeding, not without making Hamilton’s shirt useless.

“Yeah, ’m okay,” The immigrant winces at the touch. “It’s just a nose bleed. But what about you?”

“Lee is a good fighter,” Thomas says shrugging, “but he’s not better than me.”

“Thomas—”

“I’m so sorry, babe. It wasn’t my intention for it to go this far.” Jefferson sighs, changing the bloody piece of paper for a clean one. “I really tried, but—”

“It’s okay, Thomas,” Hamilton smiles at the Virginian, “just listen to me the next time?”

Jefferson nods, a ghost of a smile tugging at the end of his lips. “Do you think that I blew our cover?”

Hamilton laughs. Jefferson can’t help but grin at the sight of his boyfriend. “No, I don’t think so.”

“Well, I was pretty protective over you.”

“Yes, but don’t you dare forget whom we’re working with.” Hamilton laughed, but then his face turned serious, “Was my plan so bad?”

“Oh, Alex.” Jefferson kisses Hamilton’s forehead gently. “No, it wasn’t. It isn’t.”

“But you sa—”

“I know what I said, babe.” Jefferson embraces Hamilton, who hesitates before he rests his head on the southern’s shoulder. “It was just for the cover.”

The immigrant nods slowly and they stay like that for a pair of minutes. Hamilton breathing in Jefferson’s neck, his arms around the back of the tall man. Then Hamilton breaks the silence, “What if we tell them?”

Silence.

“Is that what you want, Darlin’?”

Hamilton melts on Jefferson arms at the endearing, and nods.

The southern grins.

* * *

 

There was a routine. But this morning, it changed. Now Alexander Hamilton always arrives before seven in the morning well rested and smiling, and holding hands with his boyfriend, Thomas Jefferson. He stops for a coffee in a shitty cafe before heading to the office and he brings the hot berbage to the office, still warm and humming in his hands. His briefcase hanging from his shoulder, and his clothes clean but a little wrinkled in some spots.

He greets the receptionist with a smile and head to the elevators. He goes up to his floor, and in the trip he kisses his boyfriend while they wait inside, and then when the door opens they enter to their respective office. They start to work, flashing smiles at each other.

Along the day they snap or fight each other, but with fondness. Jefferson denying his approval of Hamilton’s plans with a smile, Hamilton yelling at him to ‘sign the fucking paper’ laughing too, and trying to get his way. ‘If you don’t sign this, Thomas, you’ll sleep on the couch for the rest of the week’. They fight over who’s turn is to make coffee, knowing how the other likes his coffee: Thomas ‘with milk and sugar’ Jefferson, Alexander ‘as black as my soul’ Hamilton. They fight over anything they could.

But now, everyone in the office knows. And they can’t decide whether they like them better while fighting, or smooching.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks to my lovely beta @smolchinerd, who's an awesome and lovely person! You can follow me on Tumblr as @i-party-like-it-is-1776! Please leave comments or kudos, they give me lifeee!!!
> 
> Also, if you liked this, go and check out my multi-chaptered fic "Stupid Little Things", and my beta's fic "Life Expectancy"!


End file.
